


To Save a Life

by Cat_stiel



Category: Supernatural, The A-Team (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_stiel/pseuds/Cat_stiel
Summary: Charlie's friend is missing and the only people who can help are the A-Team.
Relationships: Hint of Dean/Castiel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.... I was watching the A-Team, the original tv series, and the character "howling mad" Murdock reminded me of Crazy Cas. And so this was born.

Charlie felt a mix of emotions as she looked from the piece of paper in her hand to the sign above the door; The Roadhouse, it read. She was scared and excited but mostly tired and frustrated. She had been looking for the elusive A-Team for a week and had gone all over the city. At the last place, an old junkyard with a grouch for an owner, she had gotten the slip of paper directing her here. The only good thing to come out of her quest so far was that the old grouch, Bobby, had fixed a rattle in her car. 

She decided that if she couldn't find the A-Team at this stop she would find another way to deal with her problem. She wasn't sure how but she was resourceful.

She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and pushed the door open.

The Roadhouse was dim and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. When she looked around she realized the place was nearly empty. There were two guys about her age playing pool in the corner. She saw the shorter one elbow the tall one as he was lining up a shot and he retaliated by shoving the guy into the wall. It didn't seem like an actual fight so Charlie moved on. She saw another man, older this time, who looked to be sleeping at the end of the bar. She headed for the opposite end where two women stood cleaning glasses. They were both blond and looked enough like each other that Charlie guessed they were mother and daughter. 

She made her way to the bar and took a seat on a stool. She took another look at her paper then ordered a straight whiskey. The two women gave her a look but the younger one went to grab her drink. Charlie gave them both a closer look. The older woman had a fierce look Charlie admired. The younger one, who was handing her the drink, was just Charlie's type. She smiled at them.

"Haven't seen you around here before," the younger one said.

Charlie smiled at her. That sounded like a pickup line. "No but if I had known about the view I would have been here sooner."

The older woman gave a snort but otherwise pretended like she wasn't listening. Charlie decided not to push her luck and said "I'm actually looking for someone and I was told they might be here." She kept it deliberately vague just in case they didn't know the A-Team.

The woman looked like she might say something but the older guy stumbled up to the bar next to Charlie then. "Get me a whiskey." He demanded.

The woman made a face but said politely and firmly. "I think you've had enough."

The man reached over the bar and grabbed the woman's wrist. "I said I want another whiskey."

Charlie was scared, the man was a lot bigger than her, but she stood up and said "let her go," as firmly as she could.

The man laughed. "What you going to do, little girl? Fight me?"

Charlie stood her ground. "I will if I have to."

The man laughed again but this time it was a lot less menacing. "I like you. You're feisty."

Charlie didn't know how she felt about this development. The man walked away and the two guys playing pool followed him. Charlie looked at the two women confused. The older one laughed, "I think you found what you were looking for." And she slid over a note that read "You just found the A-Team."

Charlie grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie was led into a small back room. The three men she had seen before were standing there. The shorter younger man said "Thanks Jo," to the younger woman. "Can you grab us a couple beers?"

Charlie watched Jo roll her eyes at him but she nodded, gave Charlie a quick reassuring smile and left.

"Well then," the older man said, clapping his hands, "this is the A-Team. I'm John Winchester. That's Sam," the taller man gave a smile and a wave. "And that's Dean." The shorter guy smiled.

Charlie studied them. They were all good looking, even if she didn't swing that way. The tall guy, Sam, looked like an overgrown puppy. Dean looked like a lady killer and John looked dangerous.

"So tell us your problem. I heard a bit from Bobby but what's the whole story?" John demanded.

Charlie took a deep breath. "My friend Kevin is missing and I think our boss Dick Roman has something to do with it." 

"Why do you think that?" Sam asked.

"Kevin is smart, one of the smartest people I know. A few days ago he called me and said something was wrong. He works in the lab at Roman enterprise. He saw something in the lab and he said it was causing people to be sick. When I went to meet him later that day he wasn't home. I called his mother she doesn't know where he is. I've tried to find him at work but they told me he took some time off. I've been trying for 2 weeks now."

"And you think he's still alive?" John asked.

Charlie glared at him but answered. "Like I said, Kevin is smart. I think he would be more valuable to them alive than dead."

John nodded. He looked around at Sam and Dean. Sam looked at Dean who gave a small nod. John turned back to Charlie and said, "looks like you just hired the A-Team."

Dean stepped forward, "awesome, I'll go spring Castiel." He turned to Sam, "want to come? You could see Meg." 

Sam made a face and Dean laughed. Charlie noticed that John didn't look happy at the mention of this guy Castiel but hadn't said anything. 

Dean turned to her "Well Red, want to help me get the last member of our team?"

Charlie nodded then followed him out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for anyone who has watched the A-Team the characters line up like this:  
> John Winchester = John "Hannibal" Smith  
> Dean Winchester = Bosco Albert "B.A." Baracus with a hint of Templeton "Face(man)" Peck   
> Sam Winchester =Templeton "Face(man)" Peck  
> Castiel = H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah Dean? What are we doing here?" Charlie asked nervously as Dean pulled into the parking lot of a psychiatric facility.

"Picking up Cas, like I told you," Dean replied as he got out and threw on a white lab coat.

"Is he a doctor here?"

Dean laughed. "No, dude's a patient. We're going to spring him."

Charlie stared at him as he walked confidently into the hospital. She had to jog to catch up.

Dean walked up to one of the nurses, a pretty brunette with a heart shaped face and curls. "Hey Meg, how's Cas doing?" 

"Why don't you see for yourself," she answered leading them down a hall. Meg's voice was lower than Charlie had expected and had an almost purr to it. Charlie was sure she could listen to it all day.

"So is this a visit or are you taking him out?" Meg asked Dean.

"Taking him out. Charlie here needs some help finding a friend."

Charlie smiled at Meg when she turned to look at her. 

"So what excuse are you cooking up this time?" 

"I was thinking something that would get him quarantined. Tuberculosis or something." Dean replied.

"Don't stress that little brain of yours," she told him. "I'll come up with something for the paperwork."

Dean glared at her but didn't say anything else. Meg led them to a room and unlocked it. Charlie looked in and saw a man wearing a trench coat over his scrubs standing by a window.

"Heya Cas," Dean said softly. It was gentler than Charlie expected and she looked between the two of them.

The man turned to face them. He had the bluest eyes Charlie had ever seen. "Hello Dean," he said in a surprisingly low voice. 

The two men stared at each other. It was like no one else was in the room. Charlie looked over at Meg but she just seemed to be amused by the whole thing.

Finally Cas looked around and said, "Meg, Charlie, how can I be of assistance?"

Charlie had a moment to wonder how he knew her name before Dean said "Cas we're getting you out. Charlie needs help finding a missing friend."

Cas nodded. "That does sound distressing. Are we leaving soon?"

"As soon as you get changed," Dean said, handing him some clothes.

Dean, Charlie and Meg backed out of the room to let Cas get changed. 

"Why is Castiel here?" Charlie asked. "He doesn't seem crazy."

Meg laughed. "Don't let him fool you. Castiel is as crazy as they come."

Dean glared at her but said nothing.

"Castiel's real name is James Novak. But he thinks he's an angel of the Lord named Castiel. He won't answer to James or Jimmy anymore."

"You're just mad that he keeps insisting you are a demon." Dean shot back at her. 

They glared at each other.

The door opened and Cas stepped out. He was still wearing the trench coat, this time with a suit beneath it. He also appeared to have his hand resting on something Charlie couldn't see.

"Crowley left Juliette for me to take care of. Can she come too?" He asked Dean.

Dean sighed. "Ok but she needs to be careful not to scratch up my car. Also don't let John know she's there. You know how he feels about animals he can't see."

Cas nodded gravely. He turned to Meg. "I'll be back soon."

She rolled her eyes and locked the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam gave Cas a quick hug when he saw him. "Hey Cas, how are you doing? They treating you alright?"

"Hello Sam. Yes they are treating me 'alright'" he replied using air quotes.

Charlie laughed.

They followed Sam into a warehouse. John was sitting by a large table, a beer in his hand. Dean shot Sam a quick look and Charlie heard Sam mutter "It's his first one, it's ok." Dean nodded in acknowledgement. Charlie wondered about it but decided it wasn't her place to question.

She did find it interesting that John did not seem to acknowledge Castiel at all. There was no greeting or anything. Cas just watched John, an impassive expression on his face.

"Alright, what do we know?" Dean asked.

Charlie listened as they discussed Dick Roman, his company, and other things she already knew. Instead of focusing on that she studied the four men in front of her. She knew from the rumours that John, Sam, and Dean were family. She found it interesting that when everyone talked about the A-Team, they described it as a three man team, a father and two brothers, but Castiel was definitely part of the group.

She also found their dynamic to be interesting. John appeared to be the leader but what she had noticed so far is that both Castiel and Sam would look to Dean for approval instead of John. And John did not like Castiel. He kept referring to him as 'Jimmy' and would roll his eyes when Sam or Dean corrected him. Cas, meanwhile, just stood quietly, petting the air.

"Alright, Dean, you and Charlie head over to Kevin's place and see what you can find. Anything that indicates what he was going to tell Charlie." John ordered. 

He turned to Sam. "Sam. Research. I want to know everything there is to know about Dick Roman and his company."

He paused. "I think I will go meet this Dick. Get a good look at him."

He turned to leave. Charlie looked around confused before asking out loud. "What about Cas?"

John turned, looking annoyed. "Sam, take Jimmy with you. Maybe he can help." With that he left.

Charlie looked at the rest of them. "What was that about?"

Dean put an arm around her shoulders and led her out of the warehouse. "Don't worry about it, red." She looked over her shoulder to see Sam and Cas talking together.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie led Dean up the stairs to Kevin's apartment. "Here we are." She said gesturing to the door. "Not sure how we are going to get in, though. I don't have a key."

Dean gave her a smile and a wink as he pulled something out of his pocket. Charlie watched as he started to pick the lock. It took him a few minutes, longer than Charlie expected based on films she had watched. Finally the door clicked open and he looked at her smugly. She rolled her eyes at him in response and stepped inside.

Dean gave a whistle when he walked in. Charlie understood what he meant. The place was covered in Star Wars and Star Trek posters. He slowly turned, taking it all in. Charlie felt strangely nervous on Kevin's behalf but that all went away when she heard Dean say one word, "awesome."

He then got serious. "Charlie, you know Kevin better than me. Have a look around and see if you can find anything."

They split up to search the apartment. Charlie had never searched an apartment before so she took a moment to watch what Dean did before searching herself. She looked through books and drawers. She rummaged through all Kevin's stuff but couldn't find anything. Then her eyes were drawn to a poster. 

It was a framed poster for Star Wars- the Empire Strikes Back. It was also the only poster in the whole apartment in a frame.

Charlie waved Dean over, then carefully took the frame of the wall. She put it face down on a table and removed the backing. There, between the backing and the poster was a file folder. Charlie opened it up and saw that it was full of lab results and internal memos about one of Roman's latest food products. 

She held it up and said "this is it."

"Awesome," Dean said, "let's get this back to the rest of the team."

They had almost made it to the door when it burst open and two thuggish looking men Charlie had never seen before stepped in. They looked at Dean and Charlie. Then one of the men spotted the file Charlie was holding. 

"You better hand that over, little missy, if you don't want to get hurt." One of the men said gesturing to the file. 

Charlie took a step back, holding the file to her chest.

The men rushed at her. Dean got in front of one and punched him in the face. While the man was staggering back Dean turned and grabbed the guy that had run past him and was trying to wrestle the file from Charlie. He pulled him away and sent him crashing into the first guy. 

Charlie made herself small and out of the way as Dean fought. It was amazing to watch. Even though he was out numbered Dean was holding his own. Finally he had knocked one guy out and the other one had fallen on the floor. He turned to her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the apartment.

They raced down to his car and sped off before the thugs could catch up to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok slight confession- I don't like either John Winchester or John "Hannibal" Smith. It might come out through my writing. Sorry if you like them.


	6. Chapter 6

"So get this," Sam started as soon as Charlie and Dean walked through the doors. He had building plans spread on a table and was studying them intensely. Charlie looked around and saw that Castiel was standing off to the side petting the air again. John was sitting in a chair near Sam, beer in hand.

"Roman recently acquired a factory just outside of town," Sam said gesturing to the blue prints. "Its under the company name of Leviathan Inc not Roman Inc, which made it harder to find."

"Leviathan?" Charlie mused. "I think I have seen that name before." 

Sam looked up from his papers when she said that. He did a double take when he saw Dean. "What the hell happened to you." 

Dean’s fight with the goons had left him with a split lip and a developing black eye.

Dean shrugged. "We ran into some of Roman's grunts at the apartment but Charlie did find a file Kevin had hidden."

Charlie stepped forward and handed it to Sam. He laid it on the table and started to look over it. After a couple minutes he spoke up. "This is interesting. Kevin had documentation that Roman knew a new health supplement his company is about to launch has some serious side effects, including death."

Charlie gasped. "And he's still going to put it out?"

"It looks like it," Sam confirmed. He gathered up the papers. "I'll get these to a friend for safe keeping."

John stood up and wandered over to the table. He looked at the blueprints still spread out and asked Sam, "You think they are keeping Kevin here?"

Sam nodded. 

"Ok, let's go get him," John declared. 

Dean stepped forward. "Why don't you and Sam start coming up with a rescue plan and me and Charlie will go check the place out. Do some scouting."

Charlie watched a silent conversation going on between the brothers. It seemed like Sam was saying not to leave him alone with John, Dean nodded towards Cas to say Sam would not be alone. Sam pulled out his hand and wanted to do rock, paper, scissors, but Dean shook his head. Finally Sam sighed and, with one more significant look, nodded. Dean smiled and gave Cas a thumbs up.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean and Charlie were parked on a hill overlooking the factory watching a lone guardsmen through their binoculars. He was walking back and forth near the gate. Finally he went into a guard shack. Charlie was able to see video screens briefly when the door was open.

"Ok, here's the plan," Dean said, lowering his binoculars. "I need you to do your best flirty damsel in distress impression and get an invite into that guard house. Ask to use the phone or something. Then see if you can spot where they are holding Kevin. You got that?"

"Flirty might be a problem," Charlie told him. "He's not exactly my type."

"Then picture him with bigger muscles or something." Dean said exasperated.

Charlie made a face. "That's even worse. I mean, Jo is more my type." She said this a bit cautiously. She found that most men who realized she was attracted to women either saw it as a personal challenge or disgusting. 

Dean looked over at her briefly but all he said was "picture him with boobs?"

Charlie laughed.

Dean smiled but then got serious. "Ok, I want you to practise your flirty, damsel in distress on me. Remember you need to convince the guard to let you in to use the phone."

Charlie tried her best flirting but it felt gross to flirt with a guy. Dean was pretty easy to work with. He gave her advice and helped her pick women to pretend she was actually flirting with. Finally he deemed her "good enough."

"I feel dirty," Charlie said with a shudder.

"You and me both, sister." 

He drove her closer to the factory but let her out before she was in sight of the guards. The plan was for her to call for a taxi from inside the guard house after trying to get a friend to pick her up. Dean was going to keep watch from the hill again with a sniper rifle in case she ran into trouble. 

Charlie got out, squared her shoulders and started walking towards the guard house. She heard Dean leave behind her and felt like a safety net had been taken away.

As she approached the guard she built a picture of Carrie Fisher as Princess Leia. She smiled her best flirty smile as she got closer. "Hi, can you help me? My car broke down up the road and I don't know what to do."

Charlie was grateful for Dean’s flirting lessons as she chatted with the guard. It was like Dean had predicted the guards responses (he couldnt leave his post, ect.) and how Charlie should react to get what she wanted ('oh i wouldn't want to get you in trouble. Could I use a phone to call a friend?')

The guard finally let her into the guard house. Charlie made a big production of trying to get a hold of her friend, while scanning the video screens for Kevin. After she couldn't get through to her 'friend' she called for a taxi. 

She was just about to give up when she saw movement on a small screen near the bottom. She walked a bit closer to look while pretending to be talking to the cab company and asking the guard for the address. Glancing at the screen she realized it was Kevin. There was a code on the screen saying S-7. Quickly she thanked the taxi company who had told her that someone would be by soon and hung up.

She had to stay and flirt with the guard while she waited for her taxi to show up. Luckily it wasn't very long. She slipped into the back of the taxi, a slip of paper with the guard's phone number in her hand, and gave the address for the roadhouse.


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie had just finished her first beer and was about to order her second when Dean showed up. 

"Drowning your sorrows," he asked jokingly.

"Trying to wash away the memories of flirting with that guard." Jo brought her over another beer. "The view here is more my tastes." She gave a wink to Jo who just smiled back. Then she lowered her voice. "I saw Kevin. He's alive and was in a room that was marked S-7 on the screen."

"Good job," Dean said, giving her a pat on the shoulder. "Get some rest and tomorrow we will plan an attack on the death star."

The next morning Charlie showed up at the warehouse with a bag full of muffins and coffee for everyone. Dean acted like she was sent from above as he took coffee and a muffin from her. Sam and John just gave a brief thanks. She wandered over to Castiel. "Would you like coffee and a muffin?"

Castiel gave a small smile then stated "thank you, but I do not eat."

Charlie stared at him "You don't eat?" she echoed.

"I do not require food to maintain this vessel." He then turned away to help Dean with something at the far end of the warehouse.

Charlie wandered over to where Sam was pouring over the blueprints again. "What's the deal with Castiel? And why are he and Dean so close?"

Sam looked over to where the two men were working on something near a large van. He sighed then asked "has anyone told you Castiel's real name?"

Charlie thought back. "The nurse, Meg, mentioned that his name was James, or Jimmy? And that Cas thinks he's an angel."

"Yeah, Castiel's real name is James Novak. He was a pilot when we were all in 'Nam. Jimmy and Dean had met a few times, Dean going on missions and Jimmy picking up the unit when they were done. They became friends. Then one day on their way back to the base a rocket hit the helicopter Jimmy was piloting and it crashed. Everyone on board died except Dean and Jimmy. Not only that, they didn't have a scratch on them."

"When they got back to the base Jimmy insisted that he was not James Novak but instead the angel Castiel. He was immediately taken off of active duty. In fact he was supposed to be shipped state side for psychiatric care when the mission that made us fugitives came up. The team needed a pilot and Dean only trusted Cas to do it. And that's how we got here."

"So why does everyone call him Castiel or Cas and not Jimmy?"

"John still calls him Jimmy but Castiel insists that he is not Jimmy, that Jimmy is in fact dead, and that he is an angel." Sam shrugged. "Dean just went along with it and started calling him Castiel and then Cas. I guess I just got used to it and started calling him Castiel or Cas too. John still calls him Jimmy though."

Sam went back to what he was doing. Charlie looked around. Dean seemed to be welding something together and Castiel was helping by handing him tools. John appeared to be sleeping, a beer bottle by his side.

She turned and watched Sam a little while longer. Finally he looked up again. "What?" He asked her.

Charlie had so many questions. Why were they helping her? How did they avoid getting caught? Were Dean and Cas in a relationship? But instead she just asked, "What can I do to help?"


	9. Chapter 9

After a few hours of helping Sam load weapons, build bombs (Sam reassured her that it was all safe enough), and passing Dean tools, Charlie finally got a break to eat lunch. Castiel had brought her a sandwich, peanut butter and jelly, and went around giving out the rest to Sam and Dean. John was still asleep. 

"Hey Sam?" She said tentatively. 

He looked over at her. 

"What does John actually do on the team?" She saw his expression darken a bit and quickly continued, "I mean, I can see you are looking over plans for the rescue, Dean is building…" she looked at what Dean was building and had no idea what it was, "something. Even Castiel is helping. He made sandwiches." Sam chuckled at that. "But John just seems to be sleeping. Where does he fit into all of this?"

With a voice and face devoid of emotion Sam replied "He's the leader. And he makes the plans."

"What is the plan?" asked Charlie.

"Same plan as always, go in the front doors."

"That sounds like a terrible plan," Charlie exclaimed without thinking. She looked at Sam guiltily.

He just chuckled. "It's actually surprisingly effective. No one really expects you to come in the front doors because it would be crazy."

"So is that what you are working on, the plan of attack?" She somehow doubted it. He had been studying those plans too closely so such a simple plan.

He smiled. "No, that's what Dean is working on. I'm working on the backup plan. Plans rarely go as expected."

"So what is John working on?"

Sam looked over to where John was still sleeping but just said "He's resting up for the rescue."

Charlie decided to stop pestering him and focus on anything they needed to get done for Kevin's rescue.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter and this one were both really short. Tomorrow's should be a bit longer. Hope you are all having a great week!

"I think we're ready," Dean said, stepping back from his creation. 

He had taken a van and made it into a tank. There was metal welded all over it for armor and at the front it came to a point, to act as a wedge. 

Dean looked at it with pride and exclaimed "isn't it awesome! I can't wait to take it out." 

John sauntered over to the table with blueprints. Still grinning Dean followed him over and they all gathered around so they could see the plans. "Ok, when we go in, Dean you are going to bring the van near this building," he pointed to a building on the blueprints that Sam had explained earlier was the most likely place for them to be holding Kevin. "Then Dean and I will give cover fire while Sam and Charlie go get Kevin. Everyone makes it back to the van and off we go." He looked around at everyone. "Load up. We are leaving in 10."

Dean followed John to start loading up their weapons but Sam held Castiel back. They bent over the blueprints again and Charlie saw them talking quietly and pointed at a couple things. Finally Cas nodded and Sam gave him a clap on the shoulder before heading over to where Dean and John were. John hadn't seemed to notice anything but Charlie watched as Sam and Dean had another silent conversation. When their conversation ended Dean and Cas also had a stare off. Charlie was really impressed by the amount of staring these guys, Sam included, could do without being creepy.

They loaded up and were on their way within those 10 minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

Charlie held on tight as they crashed through the gates. From what she could see of Dean, who was driving, and John in the front passenger seat, they were both grinning. Even Sam had a slight smile on his face. Castiel's face was neutral and he was still petting air.

Dean pulled up beside a building and Sam got out leading Charlie and Castiel. As they ran inside the sound of gunfire started.

"Cas scout ahead," Sam shouted as they ran. 

Castiel nodded and disappeared down a hallway. Charlie went to follow him but Sam pulled her down a different hallway. "What about Cas?" She asked.

"Don't worry about Cas, he is finding us an alternative way out."

They continued to run down hallways and didn't see anyone until they got to a door with a guard. Sam made quick work of him, knocking him out with a punch. He grabbed a set of keys from the guards pocket and tried several before opening the door.

Charlie stepped in and got her first look at Kevin in weeks. He was pale and scruffy. It looked like he hadn't showered in days. He also had a grey tinge to his skin that made him look sick. 

He stared at them for a moment before he seemed to recognize her.

He looked at her a moment before asking, "aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?"

Charlie laughed at the reference and gave him a hug. "I found the A-Team. We're here to rescue you."

Sam stuck his head in the door. "Time to go, Charlie."

Kevin stared at Sam like he was startled by how tall he was, but with a shake of his head he turned to his bed, grabbed a pillow slip off a pillow and stuffed a bunch of papers into it. He walked to the door and said "let's go."

They started back the way they had come. After a couple minutes Castiel appeared. He gave Sam a nod and they continued on. As they got closer to the entrance, the sound of gunfire got louder. There was also the occasional explosion. 

Suddenly Dean ran towards them, John a couple feet behind still firing his gun. "Can't go that way," Dean panted. Charlie noticed he had a couple more cuts and bruises to go with his black eye. "They called in reinforcements. The gate is way too heavily packed. Plus they blew up my van." He sounded genuinely upset about this.

Castiel put a hand on his shoulder and said "I am sorry about your van, Dean."

Dean accepted the sympathy before looking at Sam, "got another way out, Sam?"

Sam nodded and pointed at Cas. Dean groaned but turned to Charlie and Kevin. "Follow Cas. Me, Sam and John will cover the retreat.

As they started to run Charlie realized several things; for all they said John was in charge Dean and Sam seemed to make all the calls, and Castiel did not appear to have a weapon. She was just wondering about the last thing when they rounded a corner and saw a guard.

Charlie yelped in surprise. Then she heard Cas say "Get him, Juliette." She was wondering what an imaginary dog could do when suddenly the guard was on the ground. He appeared to be wrestling with something. Charlie and Kevin stared mouths open as Castiel led them past the now dead guard. Charlie saw him pet the air while whispering "Good dog."

Kevin shot her a look but she had no words.

They made their way up some stairs, through a door and onto a roof. In front of them was a fairly large helicopter. They climbed in, Charlie and Kevin in the back and Cas in the pilots seat. He started the helicopter up just as the three Winchesters burst through the doors Sam and John ran straight for the helicopter but Dean slowed down. Sam looked back and saw what was happening. He ran back and grabbed his brother by the arm. Castiel, meanwhile, got out of the helicopter and walked over to Sam and Dean. Charlie couldn't hear what was being said but Dean nodded, Cas put his hand on Dean forehead and suddenly Sam was catching Dean as he slumped forward. Sam carried him to the helicopter and Castiel resumed his place in the pilot seat.

They were taking off when Roman's men made it to the roof. John kept them back with his machine gun, and they flew away to safety.


	12. Chapter 12

Charlie walked into the roadhouse the next morning with a newspaper in her hand and Kevin by her side.

Sam, Dean and Cas were waiting for them at the bar. John was asleep or passed out at a table a little ways off. There was something off about the picture of the guys standing there but Charlie couldn't put her finger on what.

"So I see Roman made the front page," she said, waving the newspaper. "How did you get the story out so fast."

"I told you I would get them to a friend for safe keeping," Sam reminded her. "What safer place then the front page?"

They all laughed.

"Does this mean it's over?" Asked Kevin.

Dean looked at him seriously. "You might want to keep low for a little while but you will be safe soon. I've got a friend you can stay with." Sam gave him a look and he just answered, "Bobby."  
Sam nodded.

They chatted a bit more and were turning to leave when Charlie suddenly realized what had been bugging her. She turned back and exclaimed, "Dean! Your face!"

"What about it?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Where is the black eye and the cuts? I know they were there yesterday." She peered at his face closely but there wasn't even the sign of a healing scar.

Sam was laughing as Dean said simply "Cas fixed me up."

"I like his face,"Cas replied.

Charlie stared at this strange team of men, known as the A-Team.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it... we have reached the end.   
> I hope you have all enjoyed this little tale.
> 
> Side note I was in a grocery store today and saw that they were completely out of toilet paper (luckily I already have some). I told that to my mom and she asked why people would be stocking up on toilet paper. I was reminded of Chuck telling Dean to "horde toilet paper like its made of gold, because it is."
> 
> Good Luck out there!


End file.
